Gone
by dolphingirl7
Summary: Annabeth's Point of View when Percy Goes missing. Rated just in case. Please Review!


Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all characters!

Set after TLO, and Percy went missing. Annabeth's take the day before and the day it happened. Sort One-shot!

Percy and I were on the beach, listening to the waves come in and out. We were on winter break, and we were at camp for the two weeks we had off. I heard a conch shell blow in the distance. Curfew warning bell. We had 10 minutes before the harpies could eat us for being out of our cabins. Percy and I stood up and started heading for the cabins. Too soon, we reached mine. He kissed my lips lightly.

"Goodnight," he said, "See you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you, too," I murmured. I watched him walk to his cabin. He waved to me from the front of it, and went inside. I walked into my cabin. My sister, Callie, was waiting for me, as well as my brother Malcolm. Callie handed me a piece of paper.

"List of counselor chores for tomorrow. You have cabin inspection," she said. I sighed. I looked to see what Percy had. He had to clean the pavilion after breakfast. Easy for him, with his special "fishy powers". I placed the list on my bedside table, set my alarm for 7:30. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! I hit the 'off' button on my alarm clock. I sat up, stretched my joints, and got dressed. I brushed my hair quickly and started waking up my cabin mates. They started cleaning the cabin as I cleaned my bed area, like making the bed, and putting clothes away. At 8:15, I started inspection. The Ares cabin got a 3. No surprise. They were lazy. Of course, Drew made sure the Aphrodite cabin got a 5. Demeter got a 4. Hermes got a 2. Hephaestus got a 5, as well as Apollo. Hades got a 1; Nico hadn't even bothered to clean up. Next was the Poseidon cabin. Normally, Percy would be up helping me inspect the cabins, but I guess today he wanted to sleep in. I sighed and opened the cabin door.

"Wake up, Seaweed-". That was all I got out before I looked inside. His cabin was a mess. His new saltwater fountain was shattered. Clothes littered the floor; his mattress was cut in half. The Hippocampi that Tyson hung on the ceiling were in ruins on the floor. _Percy_, I thought. Then, I screamed, and ran from his cabin.

"HELP! HELP!" I screamed. Chiron and all of the other campers came running towards me.

"Annabeth, child, what's wrong? Chiron asked.

"Percy…Percy he…gone," I whispered, falling to the ground, clutching my heart. He said he would see me in the morning. He said he would. Chiron grabbed me, placed me on his back, and galloped to the Poseidon cabin. He gasped as he looked inside. I tried to think of logical explanations, but there were none. A child of Athena always has an explanation, but I didn't now. Chiron ordered a search of the entire camp. All the campers grabbed their armor and weapons and stared searching in groups of five. Chiron gave me a drachma and told me to IM Sally and Paul to see if he was there. I knew in my heart that he wasn't, but it was worth a shot. I used a hose to make a rainbow. I threw the drachma into it. _O goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering._

"Sally and Paul Blofis, New York, New York." The mist shimmered and suddenly I was in Percy's apartment. Sally and Paul were at the table eating breakfast. Sally noticed me first. Her face smiled at me and then went into a worried expression.

"Annabeth, Honey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Percy went missing. Is he with you?" I cried. They both went white.

"No. We haven't seen him since we dropped him off on Saturday," Paul said. Sally burst into tears after I told her about the cabin. I had been crying the whole time, but it worsened. The mist started to fade and I told Sally I would call her if I heard anything. The last I saw was Paul hugging Sally. I need a hug. I wished Thalia was here. I suppose I could talk to Nico, but he was looking for Percy with the Stoll brother, Katie Gardner and Jake Mason. I pulled out another drachma out of my pocket. The hose was still on, and I threw it into the mist. _O goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. _

"Thalia Grace, Saratoga, New York." That was where Thalia was last. I saw Thalia talking to her hunters, telling them to set up camp.

"THALIA!" I screamed. She looked at me.

"Hey Annabeth," she said with a smile on her face. That smile quickly turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Percy had been kidnapped," I cried. She looked horrified. Percy was one of her best friends. She made me tell her the whole story, and promised me should would keep an eye out for him. Then she added she would kick his ass when he was found him for hurting me. I smiled, and the message disappeared. Meanwhile, the campers came back to the arena. Chiron grabbed me and we headed there as well.

"We searched the entire woods," Nico was saying, "No sign of him. I am sorry, Annabeth."

I cried, and Callie pulled me out of the arena and into the Athena cabin. Percy was an idiot. Why was it always him? Some evil force was always trying to mess up his day, and now someone crossed the line when they stole my boyfriend. If I ever found that person, they would be sorry. I started thinking that it had to be an immortal. Percy was the best fighting demigod we had. HE had obviously put up a fight, because of the way his cabin looked. My first thought of an immortal that would hurt him was Hera. She hated me, and knew this would probably hurt me. But why would she risk Poseidon's wrath? Chiron said that Poseidon was very upset when he found out. Chiron IM'd the Olympic Counsel, as today was the winter solstice. Most of the gods were shaken up, but Poseidon was the worst followed by Aphrodite and, surprisingly, my mother. I guess she knew I would be upset, and she wants me to be happy. All of a sudden, Will Solace ran into my cabin, saying that three powerful demigod's were found in the Grand Canyon. He said I needed to go, that Chiron wanted me to. I was too sad to go, but Will said I had to. I sighed as I stood up. Then a though struck me. What if the three demigods' knew where Percy was? I grabbed a sweatshirt and ran out of my cabin, and maybe I would find Percy. I had to find Percy. And that was my only objective as I boarded the chariot that would carry Will, Katie, Nico and me to the Grand Canyon. Percy, here I come!


End file.
